Thomas and Friends: Adventures!
*14 March 2019 }} Thomas & Friends: Adventures! is an app made by Mattel for iOS/Android/Amazon systems. This app also offers in app-purchases. Characters * Thomas ** Bamboo Thomas ** Construction Thomas ** Cow-Pattern Thomas ** Football Thomas ** Lightning Thomas ** Night Time Thomas ** Pizza Thomas ** Rainbow Thomas ** Royal Thomas ** Zebra Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Oliver * Emily * Rosie * Sam * Ashima * Vinnie * Raul * Rajiv * Shane * Yong Bao * Gina * Merlin * Nia * Beau * Hong-Mei * Rebecca * Tamika * Gabriela * Lorenzo * Diesel * Salty * Fernando * Natalie * Shankar * Noor Jehan * Gustavo * Ace * Ester * Cranky * Kobe * Cassia * Carter * Stefano * Sir Topham Hatt * The Batucada Players * Cowboys and Cowgirls * Dame Bella * Aubrey * Isla * Headkeeper Jack Locations * Australia ** Pine Tree Station ** The Old Rickety Bridge ** The Outback * Brazil ** Amazon Rainforest ** Rio de Janeiro ** Guanabara Bay ** The Brazilian Station * China ** Zhangye Danxia ** Great Wall of China * India ** The Monkey Palace ** Taj Mahal * Island of Sodor ** Gordon's Hill ** Knapford ** Tidmouth Sheds ** Sodor Animal Park * Italy ** The First Italian Station ** Leaning Tower of Pisa ** The Colosseum ** The Old Italian Mines ** The Italian Construction Site * Mauritania ** The Sahara * Senegal ** Dakar Docks * Tanzania ** Dar es Salaam Docks * United States ** Grand Canyon ** Bonneville Salt Flats ** Sailor's Cafe ** San Francisco Docks Trivia * The events of Big World! Big Adventures!, Thomas and the Dragon, Thomas and the Monkey Palace, Outback Thomas, Thomas' Animal Ark, All Tracks Lead to Rome, Mines of Mystery and Batucada are the bases for the playable stories in each country. Some alterations made to each story include: ** In the level based on Thomas' Animal Ark, Rosie is the one sent to collect the new boiler for the Animal Park instead of Emily. This was likely to include a way to unlock the character through the gameplay. ** An extra section is added to Outback Thomas where he attempts to catch up to Tamika, thinking she is Shane, whilst taking Shane's passengers around the Outback. ** Raul is the one who tells Thomas about the Batucada music rather than Gabriela. * This is currently the only piece of media to refer to Kobe and Carter by name. * The boat used in the game is the same one used for the TrackMaster Boat and Sea set. * This is the first game to feature all the old and new members of the Steam Team. * Due to the game's stylised graphics, many of the larger engines have different wheel arrangements than those used in the show: ** Gordon, Yong Bao and Rebecca are 4-6-0s rather than 4-6-2s. ** Sam is a 2-6-2 rather than a 2-6-6-6. ** Vinnie is an 0-8-0 rather than a 4-8-4. ** Shane is a 2-6-0 rather than a 4-8-4. ** Merlin is a 4-4-0 rather than a 4-6-0. ** Nia is a 2-6-0 rather than a 2-6-2. ** Tamika's coach has 2 wheels rather than 4. ** Lorenzo is a 2-6-0 rather than a 2-8-0. ** Noor Jehan is a Bo-Bo rather than a Co-Co. * Despite being a road vehicle, Ace still runs on railway tracks. Goofs * In the level based on Thomas' Animal Ark, Edward is mistakenly used at Tidmouth Sheds instead of Gordon. * Beau has Rebecca's whistle sound. * The diesel engines make chuffing sounds despite being diesel engines. * Ace makes a chuffing sound despite being a road vehicle. * Gustavo makes a chuffing sound despite being an electric engine and he has one pantograph instead of two. * Some steam engines have no lampirons. * Oliver's chassis are black instead of white. * On the engine collection, tender engines have no tenders. In Other Languages External links *App Store *Google Play Category:Apps Category:Video games Category:Merchandise Category:IOS Games Category:Android Games